Please, say it again
by CogitoVirus-No.525300887039
Summary: Misaki grew up in an orphanage where he befriends a girl named, Misato. Will their friendship stay as just mere friendship or will it develop in to something more? AU. Misaki X OC. One-shot.


Misaki grew up in an orphanage where he befriends a girl named, Misato. Will their friendship stay as just mere friendship or will it develop in to something more?

AU. Misaki X OC. One-shot.

* * *

Misaki entered his apartment which was surprisingly silent today. "Mi-chan?" he called out as he took his shoes off. He found it weird that there was no "Welcome home" upon his arrival or the sound of Mi-chan playing video games in the living room.

He and his childhood friend, Misato, lived together in a small apartment not far away from their college. Misaki had refused to get separated from Mi-chan after they left the orphanage so they agreed to rent an apartment near a local college for their own convenience. Misato was an intelligent girl. She balanced her school life, social life and about three part-time jobs without much effort. She could even play some video games and still get high grades.

"Mi-chan?" he called again as he passed the empty living room and went straight to one room. Misato's room. "Mi-chan? Are you in here?" he said as he poked his head through the door. Sure enough, there was a figure cocooned in the covers, it shifted slightly then stopped when it found a position comfortable enough. Misaki moved closer to the bed and rested his hand on the girl's forehead, "A fever, I knew it" he told himself. "She was bound to get a fever after running through the rain like that yesterday" he sighed when he recalled the events that had happened the previous day.

Misato had forgotten to bring an umbrella and ran amidst the pouring rain just to get to a game store in time for a new game's release. She stood in line for hours, soaking wet, until she could get her hands on that new game.

He sighed again as he settled himself beside a shivering Misato. "You're really stupid" he told her as he wrapped one arm around her sleeping figure. Misato unexpectedly clung to him the instant his arm touched her. "You haven't changed a bit" he chuckled before drifting to sleep.

"Misaki-kun! I love you!" a young girl said as she hugged a younger version of Yata Misaki, "Say you love me, too, Misaki-kun!" she insisted, hugging him tighter, the boy just blushed and shook his head, "Misaki-kun needs to tell Misato that he loves her, too!" she paused, "Otherwise, Misato will feel alone again" she said quietly, he sighed and put his hand on the girl's head, "Okay. I love you, Misato" he smiled.

Misato was always alone before Misaki came along, she wasn't bullied or anything, but she always looked sad. Misaki has always noticed a pale young girl with short black hair who was always alone in a corner, whether they were in the dining hall where she sat far away from most children, or when they went outside the orphanage where she just sat under a tree and stared at the other children playing. One day, when they were outside, Misaki approached the girl, he said hi and introduced himself, the girl nodded and proceeded to look at the other children who played together and smiled at each other. "Do you want to be my friend?" he asked her, which caught her attention. She looked at him for a whole 10 seconds before averting her gaze to the ground, "Why?" she said almost inaudibly, "Because you're always alone, everyone has friends here, so, I'll be your friend", he extended his hand to her and smiled, and for the first time, he saw her smile as well, she reached for his hand and before long, they were inseparable. They were always together, they held hands and slept in one bed. They hugged each other instinctively when they slept, they were protecting each other even as they closed their eyes and drifted off to dreamland.

"Misaki." A voice called.

"Huh?" Misaki said wearily.

"Misaki, wake up", this time he recognized the voice.

"Misato?" he said as he opened his eyes and sat up in bed. "What're you doing in my bed?" she asked.

"You have a fever, you were shivering, so..." he trailed off and looked away.

"So?" she raised an eyebrow.

Misaki didn't answer. They stayed silent for a whole five minutes before Misaki finally broke it. "Mi-chan, can I ask you something?" he said still looking away, "Can you say 'I love you' to me?"

"WHAT?!" Misato almost yelled, Misaki then looked at her, "Just like when we were kids. You were the one who always insisted that I tell you that I love you" he blushed and looked away again, "You don't say 'I love you, Misaki-kun' anymore".

"I love you, Misaki" she said as she hugged the fiery haired boy. "I didn't say it because you didn't say it to me, too. But, I guess, I should always be the one to say it first" she added. "Mi-chan, I love you, too. But, not like before. Not like being childhood friends. It's not platonic anymore" Misaki turned around and hugged her, he was blushing furiously, he didn't expect to confess today, just because of that dream he had. Why did he have to dream about their childhood? Why did he want to hear those words again? Why now? She has a goddamned fever today! WHY NOW?!

"I know"

Those words broke Misaki's train of thoughts. "HUH?" was all he could say. "HUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUH?!" he yelled as he broke away from their hug, "Mi-Mi-Mi-chan. Wha-what d-d-d-d-d-do y-y-you m-mean, y-you kno-know?" he stuttered and blushed even more, if that was even possible, "Misaki, I know that you love me. I know it's not platonic anymore, do you think I haven't noticed?" she chuckled.

"But, I love Misaki, too. Just like how Misaki loves me" she smiled and kissed him on the cheek before tucking herself back in the covers. Misaki felt relieved, his nervousness gone, but, he was still dumbfounded, "Mi-chan" he whispered as he laid down next to her a few moments later. "I love you" he said and she responded with a kiss.

**-END-**

* * *

Hope you liked it. I forgot to finish this a few months ago and I just got back to writing again. Sorry if it's bad or if there are grammatical or spelling errors T_T

For those who are waiting (if there are any ;A;) for the next chapter of my Starry Sky, fic, I'll really update it this week. I PROMISE. I SWEAR. Sorry for the looooooooooooooooooong delay.

Reviews are loved~

-Cogito


End file.
